My deepest secret
by Erutanlife
Summary: England has a secret he is really a girl. His fairy friends are actually real by the way to those doubters. this is the life of Alice fem!England M is for safety just in case.
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first please be kind and don't flame. And I would love any constructive criticism. enjoy!

The prequel

_A babe was found In a deep forest,under an old willow crying for it knew that it was all Alone. The babe wailed so fierce it awoke the spirits that dwelled and the _

_mythical looked at the small soul with they parted a women, with a kind smile and eyes a soft emerald green. with her long fiery red hair falling behind leaned _

_down gracefully and held the babe as if a precious jewel.A young newly born spirit approached her from behind named Oillín and asked "what are we to do with _

_her Druantia".Druantia turned to him "why raise her of course, this babe found under my willow shall become are kin".Oillín giggled happily and said "well than _

_what are we to call her".Druantia looked at the babe with affection, it twitter in glee and tried to grab her hair. Druantia laughed "alice,I think we will call her _

_her alice".Oillín musingly"that will do ,lets hurry home. I want to play with her"_

...years later

Deep in the woods was a small hut. It was made of trees intertwined,as if it was trying to become the trees windows glowed with light filled with

warmth and kindness.I went into this hut which is my home.I was a growing country .And it was hard always getting raided by vikings. I would come

home with cuts and bruises that would turn purple by the I came home from fights,my mum's eyes would well up with tears. She would run toward me

and weep into my shoulder" my child I am sorry that I could not protect you" .I would just smile gently,and pat mum's head ."it's okay mum I am fine

,trials make the soul and we must all face them".Mum wiped her tears "sometimes i think you are more wise than me".I grinned and skipped away.I

was not comfortable with strangers right away it would fill me with anxiety. Afraid I would say something wrong . When I do say something it is hurried,

so I am often misunderstood . I didn't have any human that was fine with me,I had mum and my mythical friends and that was enough. Mum was

worried I could tell but I didn't know why."Mum has no reason to worry I am fine …" I thought sadly. forlorn I went upstairs and laid on my bed. letting

sleep take away my worries till morning. The next day the sun slowly seeped through the window, and I gurgly awoke. Another tiring day awaited me

again, I couldn't wait to come home already . But it seemed this day became a turning point in my life. Again a village was raided ,people killed and

taken. Then afterward it was burned to the ground. existence singed off the earth. Flames leaping toward the night sky a devouring conflagration of

carnage and death. It was a fiery tomb, mocking the efforts of those still alive to calm the flames. Torrential screams filled the air, Everything was

engulfed by wind-whipped smoke and undulating waves of radiant heat. Despite this lords were still fighting, as normal on their built even more castles

to fight each other and defend with...But there was always so much people kept dying young. To add on to that there was yet,another squabble with

France. My people knew vaguely nothing about medicine,so a simple cold would kill. death and more death but life went on and on. And so did I, so I

sluggishly dragged my raged body home. When I finally came home burns stained my skin in a blanket. My cuts were still bleeding and, the crimson red

liquid ran down my arm. And it gathered like a puddle around my the inky blackness consumed me ,I saw mum running toward I awoke she was leaning

over my bed softly weeping."mum I told you before I am fine" I said just shook her my cheek softly "no your not, you dreadful liar ,and it will get even

worse for you, if they find out you are a girl."mum look at me and smiled sadly a tear running down her cheek she embraced me and slowly whispered

into my ear "They just won't understand yet,the world is not ready I wish to keep you safe."mum quickly grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the

eye. "promise me you will hide."I hesitated then nodded "I promise on my soul I will hide"mum wiped a tear away "you wont have to hide forever just till

the world is ready".with a questioning look I asked "how am I to know when" mum tucked me into bed and kissed my head "wean your heart tells you

to and, you trust it enough to listen" I gave her a suspicious look and said " That's nonsense now tell me, how am I to know" mum chuckled at me and

said "that's not my question to answer but I am sure you will know" "fine then I guess ,but I still don't get it" I replied mum just laughed and blow out

the candle.I snuggled into my pillow and went to sleep.

I hope you liked it, please tell me if it was any is undecided and, I am open to any will be a poll of all suggestions, and add in by me in the next chapter. OK goodbye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked it, please tell me if it was any is undecided and, I am open to any will be a poll of all suggestions, and add in by me in the next chapter. OK goodbye ;)

I have kept my promise to I grow older and my, ahem more womanly aspects started to show. I hid them with my it worked of course it did. Mom

taught me magic herself. Are family magic is the best in the world if I do say so myself. I told mum this she patted my head and laughed "Alice conceit is

self-given be careful" she began walking with me slowly trailing behind her. Impatiently I grabbed her skirt and wined "nee can you teach me more

magic today" she kept walking ahead one step at a time "yes,but first we have to harvest the strawberry's" "can't we do than tomorrow" I pouted "if I

am to become the better sorceress, I need to learn all I can" she stopped for a second " yes but you must also take time to enjoy life and have

patience,what is power without happiness" she paused and smiled "besides you still have lessons with Sionna" I wined and flailing my arms about "

She makes everything sound like a puzzle saying thing like "The true mystic is always both humble and compassionate, for she knows that she does

not know." and " There are many victories worse than a defeat." mum had the audacity to looked amused. "Ah that's just mean, mum laughing at my

heartfelt pain" "sorry Alice but you must have you lessons, come on the strawberries will go bad" after the harvesting the strawberries and the

grueling lessons with Sionna,mum said she had something very important to say. When I got home mum was sitting in a chair looking solemn. I sat

down across from her on the floor patiently, My legs crossed. she looked at me with sadness in her eye. I waited she smiled mournfully "Alice I need to

leave you alone for a little while" my eyes grew wide with fear. Why did she have to leave me.I know I may not be the best child .But in spite of that

Doesn't she love me? despite myself I voiced my fears. Lowering my head grimly I asked voice trembling " Don't you love me? please don't leave I don't

want to be alone. I will be better I promise." I looked back up at her and she started crying then she got up and hugged me. her body shaking against

me. "Alice I love you so much ,and would not leave you if I didn't have to." she gently sat down and holding me in her lap. While brushing my hair

reassuringly. " every couple of hundred years I have to take a nap to replenish my powers and draw energy from the earth to regain my life force." I

looked dejected at my feet not saying a word. "it won't be that bad Alice, this could be your chance to meet new people and you will still have Oillín" I

shook my head " I'll have my friends, but your my mum I don't want you to leave" snuggling into her side. she put her arms around me "I won't be that

bad I will be back before you know it." with that she got up ,tenderly holding my hand "now its your turn to tuck me into bed" I reluctantly followed to

the willow that started my life, and as I laid her down in her willow bed,trying to stifle my rocky sobs. She looked straight at me and smiled "Alice ,let us

always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." she closed her eyes and I panicked " mum " no one replied, just earthly

coldness and my weeping. "mum wake up!" the only movement was the howling of the wind. And the lonely songs of the crickets. I gave mum one last

hug and got up. She did not have the warmth she used to. Still I clinged to her. The future was painted in gray it seemed ,and so was my bleak world.

as I walked to my home I swiftly grabbed my magic books and left. Only leaving a note for Oillín . as I came out of the green land of my birth and into

the world. I wiped myself into shape. I prospered ,battled with france one some lost some. My nation became strong. But I was lost, without a guide. I

let myself become lost in my anger and desolation. In a rebellious state I became a pirate. with a crew of soulless thieves. Life became a game in my

eyes. you never win you only play. I isolated myself from all emotions. I was bitter and hostile. Until a certain visitor decided to show up on my door.

with short shaggy white hair. radiant blue eyes,shape teeth and of course pointy ears. My dear friend Oillín . if you do not know I said that sarcastically.

He came in not waiting for an invitation, and whistled "wow, you let yourself go Alice" I promptly throw some random object at him. Which I might add

made a bulls-eye and created a flowing river of blood. he held his nose while looking for something to stop the blood."I don't see you for years and

when I do you decide lets throw a spoon at poor Oillín. Why the fuck do have a spoon laying around any ways, that's just unsanitary" I eyed him warily

" You need to be hit in the head once in awhile, gets you all fixed up like a broken TV". he plopped down next to me. and scratch his head nervously.

"well you see mum came to me and said "go take care of Alice."and gave me a real scolding, and I was worried about you to. So I will be bonking with

you for awhile" I looked at him skeptically "mom told you to drag your arse out here and come live with me" he shifted uneasily "well when you say it

like that" I sighed heavily. and smiled ruefully. I missed mum and I did need a new sense of entertainment. I gave him a pointed look "fine just don't

get in my way" he seemed to become my best friend all over again. I found myself laughing gleefully, with him chuckling madly right beside me. I shortly

found out that when he is angry or worried his eyes glow blood red. At first I thought he was possessed so I knocked him out with a spoon. And tried

to get him unpossessed. in the middle he fainted so I thought it for him to sit up flick me in the head, saying baka. I stopped being a pirate. And would

stay at home chatting with him. sadly some people thought me bloody mad ,because he decided not to be seen by humans other than me. I heard

about a boy being spotted, so I decided to go check it out. No child should be alone I know that much. I wonder what will await me.


	3. Chapter 3

okay here is the next chapter hope you like it

I came to this new and strange land there. I found Alfred a newly born nation. And he became my little brother. He almost became

Frances damn frog bastard. When he chose me, to be his guardian I vowed to keep him safe. Though I didn't think he needed it.

Because he some how manage to effortlessly lift, a rampaging bison off the ground. but if he did, I would be there for him. I cared for

america, made sure he was well taken after. Made him toys and clothes. He enjoyed my cooking, even though no one else did. And

comforted him when spooked by something ghost related. He grew and grew every time I saw him ,eventually grew taller than me. I

was so proud of him. Then suddenly said he was no longer my little brother, and that he wanted to become independent. I didn't

understand why ,I did I not do enough. I regret to say I was selfish. And wanting to hang on to my little boy,I clung to him. Hoping that

he would understand, that he doesn't need to do this. We fought blood was drawn. Yet somehow I thought Alfred would come home to

me. He had to and I refused to believe anything else. The world is cruel and wicked, Alfred is not ready for that. He has a child's notion

of the world. maybe because I cuddled him to much. Alfred thinks that justice prevails and that heroes always come to save the day.

When I was at the final battle. I held the rifle it was aimed at his heart. And when I looked at his face ,the face of the boy I raised and

cared for. I sank to the ground my eyes filled with tears of emotion, I didn't understand. I could not shot him my little boy. He stood

before me "you used to be so great England" he was right I have let both of us down. When I came home I was a mess. I drank to

stop my troubles. The toxic liquid entered my blood it made the world blurred my head empty and thus my heart as well. Oillín would sit

and drink with me his eyes filled with concern. I fought against the axis. And now attend the world meetings regally. Oillín decided he

was to come with me when I did. Last time was terrible. France and I argued again, but Oillín would argue with me. Yelling in his frog

face, but France couldn't hear or see him. So he didn't bat an eyelash it looked so weird. And I broke out laughing after a while. now

everybody thinks I am more crazy, than they already thought. Saying thing like "poor old man's lost his mind" america tried to put me in

an elderly home. And I am not that old thank you. china's much older than me, don't see anybody try to put him in an elderly home. Oillín

decided now was a good time to come into my room "so I was thinking we should go out." I looked at him intently "why do you feel a

sudden to drag my poor soul wretched places?" he played with a crystal orb on my desk. "well you haven't took of that damn spell in a

while so…" I looked at him sharply "no" "yes" " there is no way in bloody hell" "been there before and I can say there is" "you are not

convincing me" … one lovely hour later

"Are you ready yet?" I cursed under my breath "almost quit your nagging that's my job" "yeah and you do a real go job don't you" I

snickered and looked in the mirror one last time. I wore my favorite dress, looks like it came straight out of Alice and wonderland. With

glasses and my golden hair in pink-tails. And the walked out the door. Oillín made sure humans could see him. That way I didn't look

insane and almost be put in a mental hospital. Which almost happened by the way. We went to our table and started talking. I heard

the door open and looked over my shoulder. And I saw america and France!


End file.
